1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dispensing station and more particularly to a self-contained dispensing station which is utilized to prepare a liquid/ice drink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sale of ice blended fruit drinks, often referred to as xe2x80x9csmoothiesxe2x80x9d has proved to be a popular drink. While popular with the consumers, such drinks have created problems for the retailer. This is especially true if the sale of the smoothies is not the major purpose of the retailer. That is, a smoothie requires ice, a juice concentrate, and a mixer. Having all of these components at a single location has proven to be difficult. Further, it has been difficult to size these units to a countertop size.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art devices and provides for a self-container liquid/ice blending station.
In one embodiment, the invention is a self-contained juice dispensing station for use with a mixer. The station includes a liner having a cavity. The liner is adapted and configured to hold a plurality of containers having a liquid. The liner has an open front. A mixer housing is operatively connected to the liner. The housing is proximate the front of the liner and the mixer housing has a cavity for positioning the mixer. An ice bin is removably connected to the station. A plurality of pumps are positioned in the station for pumping liquid from the containers, thereby forming a self-contained ice cube/juice/mixer station.
In another embodiment, the invention is a self-contained juice dispensing station for use with a mixer. The station includes a liner having a cavity. The liner is adapted and configured to hold a plurality of containers having a liquid. The liner has an open front. A mixer locator is operatively connected to the liner. The locator is adapted and configured to properly locate a mixer. A plurality of quick connect/disconnect valves are adapted and configured to be connected to the containers. The pumps are downstream of the quick connect/disconnect valves. Gas supply lines are operatively connected to the pumps to power the pumps and solenoids are operatively connected downstream to the pumps to control flow of the liquids from the containers. A mixer housing is operatively connected to the liner. The housing is proximate the front of the liner and the mixer housing has a cavity for positioning the mixer. An ice bin is removably connected to the station. A plurality of pumps are positioned in the station for pumping liquid from the containers, thereby forming a self-contained ice cube/juice/mixer station.